


Lexicon

by ruric



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones can always hear what Jim's really saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexicon

The first thing they teach you in med school is read the patient, not the words they’re saying.

Bones spent the whole of the first shuttle ride they ever took peering past the cocky grin and the devil take the hindmost attitude reading Jim and ignoring the hangover that threatened to take off the top of his skull and the paralyzing fear that made him want to puke his liquid breakfast all over the floor.

Three years later Jim’s standing on the transporter pad - Uhura's leaning into Spock whispering to him - and Bones doesn’t need words because he knows the lexicon of Jim: the unspoken _"Don’t even being to think I’m not coming back"_ shines like a beam of sunlight from eyes as blue as the sky.


End file.
